


Sweet Dreams

by Blackbirdlele



Series: Fruits basket One-shots [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, Pregnancy, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirdlele/pseuds/Blackbirdlele
Summary: After the cursed ended Kyo and Tohru are married now, Later at night Kyo was woken up by a sleepy Tohru.Warning this does contain a little spoiler at the end of the Manga.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou
Series: Fruits basket One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181102
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Dreams

At 4 AM in the morning Kyo was woken up by movement, as he was adjusting his eyesight he was smiling and gazing at his beautiful pregnant wife who was half asleep trying to get into a comfy position.   
  
"What wrong did the baby wake you?" Said Kyo who sounds like he was half asleep. Tohru jump up a little "Oh Kyo! Sorry did I wake you?" She said as she gets closer to Kyo in the bed. "Yea, but I don't mind, anyways you didn't answer my question." Kyo said as he was caressing Tohru face.  
  
"Yeah the baby is kicking me a lot but i'll be fine." Said Tohru as she grabs Kyo hand that was on her face. "Well if anything else happens tell me ok, you're almost due." Said kyo with a concern face as he was rubbing Tohru stomach.  
  
Tohru smiled "Ok, but I can't wait for us to become parents I really want to see our baby boy now." Said Tohru giggling as she put her hand on Kyo hand. "Did you figure out what name to give him yet?" Kyo said gently smiling at Tohru. Tohru smiles "I have a couple of names but I think Hajime is the best one don't you think?" Said Tohru as she was rubbing her stomach.   
  
Kyo smiles at Tohru "Sure but why Hajime?" Kyo asks in a calm voice. "Because Hajime means beginning and this is the start of something new." Said Tohru as she starts curling up to Kyo and hugging him. "Ok that's a perfect name." Said Kyo as he puts his arms around Tohru back and starts cuddling with her.  
  
"We should really get back to sleep aren't we going to meet up with Shigure, yuki, and the others tomorrow?" Said Tohru with a excitement. "Yeah, but do we really have to we can stay at home together?" Said Kyo with an Exhausted expression on his face. "You don't want to see them Kyo?" Said Tohru with a sad expression on her face. "Uh- no it's not that i'm just worried about you, but if you want to go that badly we can but just let me know if you're not feeling ok." Said Kyo trying to clear up a misunderstanding. "Ok!" Said Tohru smiling.   
  
"Well we should go to bed." Said Kyo who looks exhausted. "Ok goodnight Kyo" Said Tohru as she yawn. "Goodnight Tohru." Said Kyo as he kisses Tohru on the lips and hugging her to sleep.  
"Sweet dreams.." Said kyo as he slowly falls back to sleep.  
  
 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If I have any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes please let me know and I'll try to fix them later on.


End file.
